


Espejos

by Demona0



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0
Summary: Un espejo no es más que una superficie reflectante en la que uno puede verse, por dentro y por fuera. Puede ser un objeto decorativo, cotidiano o simbólico. Esta es la historia de Riza narrada a través de los espejos.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ahí vamos con una nueva historia. Son una serie de escenas que tienen en común el uso de los espejos. Cabe decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Espejos

Eros

La casa de los Hawkeye eran tres mundos unidos bajo el mismo tejado. En el primero estaban los espacios en los que se desarrollaba la vida cotidiana, los únicos en los que todos los habitantes de la casa coincidían. En realidad era un decorado en el que se fingía que todo iba bien, en el que jugaban a ser una familia que se reunía a comer en la gran mesa de pino para comentar cómo les había ido el día. El segundo eran los dominios de Berthold, siempre oscuros y abarrotados. Riza no podía acceder a ellos, ni física y ni metafóricamente, a veces Roy tampoco. Ella en el fondo agradecía esa prohibición porque aquellas habitaciones le producían un miedo atávico que no sabía explicar. El último mundo era el de su madre, con sus eternas puertas cerradas. Lo único que recordaba Riza de aquella mujer eran sus nanas desentonadas, así que aprendió a imaginarla a través de los objetos que había dejado atrás y de los que se servía de forma habitual, como el costurero o las tazas de té. El resto de sus cosas habían sido repartidas entre el desván y la salita situada a la derecha de la entrada.

Aquél saloncito era un apéndice extraño de la casa. Nadie entraba ahí y se había mantenido congelado en el tiempo, como si fuera un insecto atrapado en ámbar. Al parecer su madre había querido hacer ahí una sala de visitas, por lo que su decoración era rica y coqueta. Tenía dos largos sofás de terciopelo que se estaban despeluchando y las paredes estaban empapeladas con motivos florales que habían perdido su viveza. Aún así conservaba aquel aire señorial que, por aquellos tiempos, ya sólo se podía percibir observando la casa desde la distancia.

La pieza clave de aquella estancia era el espejo que decoraba la pared del fondo . Su padre, cuando estaba de buen humor, solía contar lo difícil que había sido transportarlo desde Central. Era grande y pesado, con un marco dorado que ya no brillaba y el cristal estaba moteado por puntitos negros de la humedad. Riza solía observarse en él, intentando adivinar cuáles de sus rasgos habían sido heredados de su madre.

Acababa de cumplir 13 años y estaba sola en casa. Como en todos sus cumpleaños se deslizó a la sala, asegurándose de que la puerta quedara cerrada, aunque supiera que la casa estaba vacía. Las cortinas estaban corridas casi en su totalidad, dejando simplemente un cerco de luz en el que jugaban las partículas de polvo.

Lentamente se deshizo de su ropa, dejándola resbalar sobre la piel hasta que quedó enrollada en sus tobillos. Dando un paso al frente Riza se enfrentó a la imagen de su propio cuerpo como si fuera el de una desconocida. Dejó sus ojos vagar por la curva incipiente de sus pechos y el vello que se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas, rubio y ensortijado. No sabía qué pensar sobre la adolescente que la miraba desde el otro lado. No podía discernir si era bella o una chica del montón. Con dedos temblorosos recorrió la superficie reflejada de las caderas y el vientre, moteadas por las manchas del azogue envejecido. Perdida en su imagen se atrevió a besar los labios que tenía delante. Primero con timidez, sintiendo la superficie lisa y fría del espejo, luego humedeciendo los labios con su saliva para que resbalara más, para que fuera más real. Era como sentir que alguien la quería.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada la sobresaltó. Eran su padre y su aprendiz. Sus voces llegaban tan nítidas que por un momento sintió que estaban a su lado. Sabía que en breve la buscarían así que recogió toda su ropa y escondida detrás del sofá se vistió mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y vergüenza. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que las voces se perdieron por la casa, sólo entonces se atrevió a salir y fingir que nada había pasado aunque todavía tuviera las bragas húmedas y los pezones sensibles. Al día siguiente volvió a la salita con una sábana blanca y tapó con ella el espejo, temerosa de su propio reflejo.

No volvió a enfrentarse a aquel espejo hasta años después y por motivos totalmente diferentes. Ya no quedaba nada de esa curiosidad infantil, sino de cierto masoquismo enfermizo. Tenía 16 años y las precauciones no eran necesarias. Su padre no saldría de su estudio y Roy ya no estaba en sus vidas.

La salita había sido abandonada hacía mucho. Cuando entró sus huellas quedaron grabadas en el polvo. La chica de su reflejo estaba muy cambiada. Sus rasgos se habían definido, pero parecían hundidos, derrotados. Estaba demasiado delgada, con los huesos apuñalando la piel. Atrás quedaron las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios jugosos. Ahora su boca era una línea sin color y las ojeras oscurecían sus ojos. Riza se sentía como si se hubiera vuelto de blanco y negro.

Con lentitud se levantó la camiseta y se dio la vuelta para observar el tatuaje. Era tan grande que sentía que la devoraba por entero, hasta hacerla desaparecer. Hasta que todo su ser se limitaba a aquellas líneas rojas que parecían brillar, formando un patrón tan intricado que perdía todo sentido.

Dolía. La piel aún palpitaba, estaba inflamaba y tan sensible que el roce de la ropa suponía una tortura diaria. A veces el escozor de las heridas curándose era tal que Riza tenía que luchar con las ganas de arañarse la espalda hasta hacerla sangrar, pero no podía. No debía. El tatuaje debía mantenerse intacto hasta que apareciera alguien- Roy, siempre creyó que sería Roy- que lo descifrara.

Cada día regresaba al espejo, pero no se veía a sí misma. Antes incluso de poder encarar sus ojos se daba la vuelta para comprobar que el tatuaje permanecía perfectamente oculto bajo la ropa. Aquello era en lo que se había convertido. Ya no necesitaba besar sus labios para fantasear con que alguien la quería porque ahora sabía que nadie lo haría.

Tánatos

En la guerra un simple trozo de chapa puede servir para el aseo diario. Cepillarse los dientes, peinarse, lavarse la cara. Es curioso como en medio de tanta barbarie se mantenían aquellos rasgos cotidianos de civilización. Riza se arreglaba sin mirarse, odiaba cómo aquel trozo de aluminio distorsionaba su reflejo hasta deformar sus rasgos. Aún así se esforzaba por tener un aspecto impecable porque tenía órdenes de presentarse ante el Alto Mando.

Es campamento trataba de transmitir la idea de orden con sus tiendas bien alineadas y las caminos libres de obstáculos. Sin embargo, aquellas líneas rectas y limpias no lograban ocultar el olor a sudor y a suciedad de quienes conviven en el desierto con el agua racionada. En su andar Riza observaba a los soldados que trataban de matar el aburrimiento; jugaban a las cartas, escribían a sus seres queridos, charlaban entre ellos…lo que fuera necesario para no pensar en lo que dejaban atrás, en lo que les quedaba por delante. Riza jamás imaginó que la inactividad, esa calma tensa que se da entre las batallas, fuera una de las partes más duras de la guerra. En esos momentos la mente empieza a jugar malas pasadas y puede lograr que incluso el soldado más duro sea vencido sin ni tan siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar.

Una vez en el Puesto de Mando le encomendaron su misión. Al parecer un francotirador estaba haciendo estragos en uno de los enclaves que las tropas de Amestris habían logrado conquistar a un precio demasiado alto. De continuar así se verían obligados a retirarse, regando el desierto de cadáveres con uniformes azules.

El convoy en el que viajaba llegó a su nueva ubicación en plena noche. Los sonidos de los tiros se escuchaban en la lejanía, sin embargo, no había gritos. Riza se asomó por la parte trasera del camión para contemplar la batalla. La ciudad parecía un infierno de llamas y azufre, los edificios no eran más que figuras a contraluz que brillaban como tizones, dándole al escenario un aire de ensueño. Bello y terrorífico.

El campamento estaba situado a las afueras. Allí un oficial le informó de la situación. Acababan de evadir una escaramuza Ishbalí cuya única intención fue la de provocar el caos. La ciudad estaba prácticamente tomada, pero había un problema; no habían logrado requisar los depósitos de agua. Un grupo de rebeldes los defendían a sangre y muerte, apoyados desde las alturas por un francotirador aterradoramente certero. Su misión era la de abatirle y después proporcionar fuego de cobertura durante el ataque.

Lo primero que solicitó Riza fue el inspeccionar los cadáveres de la fosa común. Aguantando la náusea saltó a la zanja para buscar a las víctimas del francotirador. A pesar de los guantes quirúrgicos podía sentir el tacto frío de su piel y el pañuelo alrededor de la boca y de la nariz no era suficiente para ahogar la pestilencia. Riza siempre pensó que la muerte era fría y seca, pero no, era jugosa, llena de líquidos que goteaban cada vez que tenía que mover uno de los cuerpos. Tardó más de lo deseado en localizar a los muertos. Todos tenían algo en común, les habían disparado en el trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto entre el casco y el uniforme. Podrían haber sido alcanzados en otras partes del cuerpo pero aquella regularidad le hablaba a Riza sobre el hombre contra el que competiría. Aquello era un signo de destreza, una marca personal. Aquel orgullo podría suponer una ventaja. Para poder realizar esos disparos el francotirador no podía buscar posiciones excesivamente elevadas porque carecería del ángulo preciso. Riza salió de aquel agujero intentando parecer serena, profesional. Vomitó a dos metros de la zanja.

Entraron a la ciudad al amanecer, aprovechando las sombras y el humo de los incendios. Toda la belleza de la batalla en llamas había desaparecido, a su alrededor sólo quedaban edificios manchados de hollín. Sus guías la condujeron hacia el lugar en el que solía actuar el francotirador; era una callejuela estrecha que serpenteaba hacia la gran plaza en la que se encontraban los aljibes. Los edificios se mantenían más o menos intactos y el suelo estaba regado por los cuerpos que los soldados no habían podido recuperar. Abandonados allí como cebo y advertencia.

El silencio era total. Riza se mantuvo pegada a la pared, buscando una entrada entre los edificios de la izquierda. Tuvo suerte, el interior de las casas estaba medio derruido por lo que pudo pasar de un edificio a otro a través de los cascotes. Había puntos en los que las fachadas se habían derrumbado por lo que Riza se tenía que arrastras entre los escombros intentando ocultar su figura lo mejor posible.

Finalmente encontró un lugar interesante. Era una casa alargada de cuatro pisos, situada justo en la curva de la callejuela, lo que le permitiría vigilar ambos lados. Riza inspeccionó las viviendas, en realidad cuartos minúsculos en los que parecía que vivían familias enteras. No había nadie vivo en el lugar, pero encontró los cadáveres de dos niños abrazados escondidos bajo una mesa.

Escogió su enclave en una habitación de la última planta. En otros tiempos debía haber sido una cocina porque en el centro se encontraban los restos de un fuego y todavía se percibía el olor de las especias. La ventana era larga y estrecha y permitía vigilar sin ser vista. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía que sería una batalla de larga duración se posicionó y cubrió su presencia.

Era mediodía y el calor se había vuelto abrasador. Riza sudaba bajo la capa de camuflaje, notaba cómo las manos se le resbalaban por la culata. Ajustó mejor el rifle contra el hombro, intentando abstraerse de su cuerpo. Intentando no pensar en cómo el suelo se le clavaba en las caderas o en el dolor de los tendones del cuello. Debía olvidarse de sí misma, lo único que importaba era la misión. En la academia le habían enseñado que para ser un francotirador había que perfeccionar el arte de volverse invisible y Riza llevaba toda su vida practicándolo.

Una luz atrajo su atención. Esperó, siendo cómo la adrenalina la aguijoneaba los sentidos. Ahí estaba otra vez, era un reflejo en la tercera ventana del edificio de la derecha. Riza acarició el gatillo, pero en el último momento se contuvo. Apretó los dientes y sintió cómo la mandíbula se tensaba dolorosamente. No era posible que un francotirador que había logrado abatir con perfecta precisión a 24 soldados cometiera el error de permitir que su mira telescópica se reflejara con el sol. Era una trampa. Riza respiró hondo, intentando recordar sus clases en la academia. Los espejos son una de las herramientas más útiles para los francotiradores. Pueden servir tanto como elemento de distracción como para cegar al enemigo, consiguiendo así una ventaja ínfima que había que saber aprovechar. Riza esbozó una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no se dejaba engañar por los espejos.

Siguió esperando. El olor de los cadáveres pudriéndose lo llenaba todo, aún así no apartaba los ojos del otro lado de la calle. Debía estar en el segundo piso, oculto tras aquellas ventanas con cortinas de colores.

Fue tan breve que en realidad su mente no procesó la información, fue su cuerpo el que actuó por instinto. Una de las cortinas ondeó en una ciudad en la que no corría el viento. El disparo sonó atronador en el silencio y el eco rebotó por toda la callejuela. Supo que había acertado porque el rifle quedó visible, apuntándola a la cabeza. Se había equivocado, al parecer el francotirador la había localizado y había subido hasta la última planta para acabar con ella. Riza de quedó unos segundos mirando al frente, casi como si el otro lado de la calle en realidad fuera un espejo en el que podía verse a sí misma encañonando a otro ser humano. Sin embargo, se obligó a a recuperar sus sentidos. Buscó entre sus bolsillos la bengala y la lanzó, dando la señal para que comenzara el ataque.

Los uniformes azules aparecieron por la esquina, temerosos al principio, seguros después. Los ishbalies se plantaron al otro lado de la calle, dispuestos a manchar sus túnicas blancas con la sangre de sus enemigos. Desde su posición Riza comenzó a disparar contando maquinalmente el número de cuerpos que caían al suelo.

Cuando todo terminó se dirigió a buscar el cadáver del francotirador. Lo que en su imaginación era un hombre recio de mediana edad era en realidad un chico de unos 16 años. Delgado y enjuto. La bala le había acertado sobre la ceja derecha, llenado el lateral de su cara de sangre y restos de cerebro. Su único ojo la miraba fija y acusadoramente. Riza se inclinó sobre él y cerró su párpado para dejar de verse reflejada en la pupila muerta.

Próximo capítulo:

A veces para pasar desapercibida hay que ponerse un vestido de lentejuelas y tacones de aguja.


	2. Panóptico

**Panóptico**

A veces para pasar desapercibida hay que ponerse un vestido de lentejuelas y tacones de aguja. Riza bajó las escaleras y entró fingiendo que aquel mundo de humo y música ligera le pertenecía. Sonrió a la chica de la recepción y la siguió por el local tratando de imitar la forma en la que se movía. 

Le resultaba muy difícil desprenderse de su aire marcial y dejar que las caderas marcaran el ritmo de sus pasos. Era su primera misión con el equipo recién reclutado. Riza había intentado explicar a Roy que ella no tenía experiencia ni en misiones de espionaje ni en andar con semejantes zapatos, pero el Teniente Coronel se limitó a mover la mano y asegurar que lo haría muy bien. Riza, irritada por su condescendencia, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un comentario mordaz. En lugar de ello se cuadró de hombros y fue a casa de Rebecca para preguntar si tenía algún vestido apropiado para la misión.

Su guía sorteaba con gracia los clientes y saludaba con coquetería a los habituales. Riza, detrás de ella, inspeccionaba el terreno. Años de práctica y paranoia hicieron que su mente registrara todos los detalles importantes. Diez mesas distribuidas alrededor de un escenario, una pista de baile poco iluminada en el que varias parejas bailaban muy pegadas, cinco reservados al fondo, dos de ellos con las cortinas corridas. La puerta principal, otra discreta que unía el local con las “habitaciones” y dos salidas de emergencia detrás del escenario. Las ventanas, alargadas y enrejadas, sólo permitían distinguir los pies de los transeúntes. Dos miembros de seguridad visibles, a saber cuántas de las chicas llevaban armas ocultas. Riza apostaba a que casi todas y que además sabrían disparar como profesionales. Aquello era una auténtica ratonera disfrazada de glamur. Lo que más la inquietaba era todo aquello que se halla fuera de la vista; los almacenes de bienes de contrabando, los túneles que llevaban a otras áreas de la ciudad, las trampillas ocultas. 

Al fondo estaba la barra, que se encontraba elevada sobre el resto del local. Era larga y robusta y detrás de ella había una vitrina que parecía multiplicar las botellas de licor. Allí le esperaba el contacto que hacía posible aquella misión. La reina indiscutible del local; Madame Christmas. Aquella mujer era la más peligrosa del lugar, al menos así lo evidenciaban los informes que la habían proporcionado. Poseía una especie de belleza ajada envuelta en pieles y joyas. Saludó a Riza con la mirada astuta y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Elisabeth, supongo.

Roy le había prometido que era una aliada. Riza deseó que lo fuera, no le gustaría tenerla como enemiga.

Trató de contestar a su saludo con educación. Por la mirada que le echaron ambas mujeres se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado formal. “Maldita sea, Riza, compórtate simplemente como una chica que sale a un bar a divertirse” se regañó a sí misma. Madame Christmas le quitó importancia a su error empujando hacia ella un vaso con una bebida color ámbar y comentando:

—Te estábamos esperando, querida. Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.

Riza se llevó el vaso a los labios para ahogar el comentario que picaba en la punta de la lengua. Aquel bar era todo menos humilde, parecía más bien un escenario diseñado para conquistar los sentidos. La música se enredaba en los oídos, suave y sensual. La iluminación estaba perfectamente estudiada. Era un juego coreografiado de lámparas de araña y velas que proporcionaba luz o intimidad según las necesidades de los clientes. A pesar de su escaso tamaño y se su condición subterránea el lugar no daba sensación de claustrofobia ya que las paredes estaban adornadas con grandes espejos que parecían aumentar el tamaño. Como su dueña, todo tenía una especie de lujo decadente que invitaba a bajar la guardia y disfrutar de los placeres mundanos.

Compartieron más frases políticamente correctas, conversando sin decir realmente nada, mientras Riza terminaba aquella copa que le templaba los nervios. Poco a poco logró dejar de pensar en lo incómodo de los zapatos y en el calor que le daba la peluca.

Alguna de las chicas debió de hacerle una señal a la Madame, porque anunció que su cita ya estaba esperando

—Yo misma te acompañaré—comentó.

Cuando tuvo a Madame Christmas a su lado se sorprendió de lo bajita que era. La zona de la barra debía tener una tarima que la hacía parecer más imponente. Aún así, la mujer tenía una presencia magnética.

La condujo hacia uno de los reservados y con gesto teatral corrió la cortina para dejar al descubierto un pequeño salón al estilo de Xing. La pared estaba adornada por un enorme espejo oriental. En vez de sillas había un banco cubierto por almohadones alrededor de una pequeña mesa lacada. En su interior esperaba un hombre con el pelo y el bigote blanco que la invitó con galantería a sentarse a su lado.

—Gracias, querida—dijo a Madame Christmas, indicando que ya podía retirarse. Luego volvió toda su atención sobre una Riza que trataba de parecer cómoda sentada sobre tantos cojines. —Mis compañeros tardarán en llegar, así que he pedido un poco de compañía. Si te soy sincero estoy empezando a desear que se retrasen mucho.

Riza sonrió adorablemente, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que la Madame saliera.

—Cuéntame ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?— dijo en hombre riéndose de su propio cliché.

Sabiéndose a solas por primera vez Riza se permitió ser ella misma. Chascó la lengua, dirigiendo una mirada de pocos amigos al General Grumman.

— ¿Estáis seguros tú y Mustang de que esto funcionará? Es posible que me vuelva a cruzar a los invitados en la milicia.

Grumman agitó la mano como si tratara de disipar los miedos de Riza.

— Este tipo de hombres no se fijan en aquellos que creen que no merecen su atención. Para ellos no serás más que una pelirroja que está acompañando a un viejo pervertido. Tú céntrate en tu misión.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron los otros dos invitados. Entraron en la habitación con la seguridad de aquellos que creen que el mundo les pertenece. El General Raven , con su presencia imponente que parecía llenar la pequeña sala, y el Teniente General Claw, pálido y enjuto. Ambos se quedaron momentáneamente descolocados al ver que Grumman no estaba solo. Ninguno de los dos tomó asiento, de hecho Raven miraba a Riza con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario Grumman se adelantó.

—Me había cansado de esperarte en soledad, así que le pedí a esta bella dama para que hiciera compañía a un pobre anciano—dijo Grumman jovialmente mientras acariciaba la mano de Riza. —Además, necesitamos a alguien que nos sirva la bebida.

Claw se limitó a encogerse de hombros y acomodarse al lado de Grumman. Raven analizó a Riza. Ella le devolvió la mirada tal y como le había enseñado Rebecca, casi podía oír su voz en el oído dictándole las instrucciones: “clava tus ojos en los suyos como si le estuvieras permitiendo conocer todos sus secretos y luego bájalos como si de repente tuvieras un ataque de timidez ¡Nunca falla! No hay nada como un buen juego de pestañas para seducir a un hombre”. Riza se sorprendió de que aquella pequeña treta funcionara. El general sonrió ufano y se limitó a tomar asiento.

Riza nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

Los hombres parecieron relajarse. Los sonidos del exterior llegaban ahogados y el mundo parecía quedar reducido a la privacidad de aquel habitáculo. Compartieron noticias de la milicia y algún cotilleo sobre Central. A pesar de lo informal del encuentro aquellos generales eran cuidadosos. No mencionaban nombres propios ni daban información relevante, como si en el fondo sospecharan los unos de los otros.

Riza interpretaba su papel; llenaba las tacitas de sake con aquel movimiento fluido que estuvo ensayando durante horas en casa de Rebecca. Se sintió especialmente orgullosa de que ni una sola gota de alcohol manchara la mesa lacada.

Aprovechó que parecían haberse olvidado de ella para observarlos. Claw casi no participaba, miraba nervioso el reloj y parecía tener ganas de que la reunión terminara lo antes posible. Raven, por el contrario, transmitía comodidad y apuraba la bebida a una velocidad alarmante.

La señal estaba tardando demasiado. “Madame aparecerá en el momento preciso, no te preocupes” le había dicho Roy. Riza se preguntaba cómo sabría Madame cuándo poner en marcha el plan. Seguro que no había ni micrófonos ni cámaras; eran fácilmente detectables con un transistor de frecuencias y aquellos hombres no acudirían de forma habitual a un bar sin haber comprobado antes la seguridad. Además, si la reunión estaba siendo grabada no tenía sentido su presencia allí.

El sonido de un timbre la sobresaltó. Alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para acceder a la salita privada. Una rubia apareció tras la densa cortina para entregar un mensaje. Había una llamada telefónica para el General Grumman. Este se disculpó con el resto de los asistentes, se levantó algo tambaleante y siguió a la chica mientras coqueteaba con ella.

Aquella era la señal. Justo a tiempo, en aquel extraño equilibrio en el que los hombres estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para que la lengua se les soltara, pero no tanto como para perderse en sus propias jerigonzas . Riza intentó volverse un elemento más de la decoración de la salita, esperando que olvidaran su existencia. Siguió llenado las tacitas de sake al ritmo de la conversación de sus anfitriones.

Riza no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo habían sabido cuándo actuar. Era imposible el que les estuviera espiando desde fuera porque sería sospechoso. El que las salas privadas compartieran espacio con el resto del local era precisamente lo que les daba seguridad. Nadie podía agazaparse o preparar una emboscada sin que les viera todo el bar. En ese momento las piezas encajaron para Riza. ¿Por qué había cortinas? Si se trataba de otorgar intimidad hubiera sido mejor una puerta o un biombo. Además estas no colgaban del techo al suelo, sino a que dejaban una franja libre en la parte superior. Analizó la salita con esa información en mente y entonces se dio cuenta. El espejo. Había algo extraño en él, como si el reflejo estuviera ligeramente alargado.

Tuvo que detener el hilo de sus deducciones cuando los hombres empezaron a hablar del tema que le interesaba:

—¿Crees que Grumman tardará mucho?—preguntó Claw con los ojos fijos en la cortina.

—Conociéndole seguro que estará pidiéndole una cita a la rubia—.Raven sonaba borracho y despectivo a partes iguales.

—Cuesta creer que los altos mandos le consideren peligrosos—dijo Claw pensativo.

—No te dejes engañar, es un viejo muy astuto. Lástima que no podamos estar seguros de su lealtad, porque cuando quiere es un gran estratega.

—¿No nos lo pondremos en contra cuando le traslademos al Este?

Raven dejó caer con fuerza la tacita sobre la mesa. —No le daremos tiempo a reaccionar. Además, nos aseguraremos de que todos sus aliados sean también desterrados con él. Digo…—añadió imprimiéndole un matiz de mofa a su voz—promocionados al Este con él.

Su compañero se limitó a asentir, totalmente carente del humor que parecía destilar Raven. Volvió a mirar el reloj y se puso en pié.

—Discúlpame con nuestro invitado, debo regresar. No puedo pasar demasiado tiempo lejos del laboratorio, los experimentos siguen inestables.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Raven en la sala Riza se sintió atrapada. Él la miraba con ojos brillantes y arrastró su corpachón para quedar sentado a su lado, demasiado cerca. Notaba su calor y la humedad de su sudor escapando a través de su uniforme militar para quedarse, en cierta medida, adherido a su piel. Riza sabía que su acompañante era consciente de la incomodidad que provocaba, pero parecía gustarle esa sensación de poder.

Era raro para Riza el sentirse intimidada, había estado en la guerra y era una mujer en un mundo de hombres. Aún así aquel hombre hacía que se activaran todos sus instintos de supervivencia. Raven le apartó el pelo de la cara con una caricia pegajosa. La reacción de Riza fue la de poner disimuladamente su mano en su muslo, fantaseando con la idea de sacar su arma. Había tenido que decantarse por una pequeña y de poco peso para que pudiera ser oculta en el liguero. A pesar de no ser muy potente le tranquilizaba saber que podría volarle los huevos en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea.

—Y dime…¿qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?—susurró prácticamente en su oído.

Olía tanto a alcohol que Riza tuvo que reprimir las ganas de girar la cabeza. Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar Grumman apareció tras la cortina haciendo mucho ruido.

—Disculpen, parece que en la oficina no pueden vivir sin mí ¿Dónde está Claw? ¿Ya se ha aburrido de nuestra compañía?

Raven se despegó de ella a regañadientes, toda su personalidad pareció transformarse para convertirse en todo amabilidad. Se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, dando una propina más que suculenta a Riza.

—Para que no te olvides de mí—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos hombres salieron juntos, dejando a Riza recogiendo la mesa y haciendo tiempo para poder hablar con Madame Christmas a solas. Puso todo sobre una bandeja y salió de la sala privada, vigilando que Raven no hubiera decidido seguir emborrachándose en el interior del local.

Madame Christmas estaba ocupada con unos clientes, así que con parsimonia Riza se dedicó a vaciar el contenido de la bandeja sobre la barra. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con que al otro lado a una pelirroja que la miraba sorprendida. Tardó un poco en reconocerse a sí misma en aquella imagen enmarcada entre las botellas de colores. Con la intuición a flor de piel volvió a analizar la sala. La luz baja hacía que pareciera un aspecto óptico, pero había algo raro en todos aquellos espejos, como si sus ángulos no terminaran de coincidir con el de las paredes. Conocía desde hace poco a Madame Christmas pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera esa mujer era casual.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido

—y bien, querida ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

—Las sospechas eran ciertas, planean quitarse al General Grumman de en medio. Algo grave debe estar pasando en Central para quererle tan lejos… Claw habló incluso de un laboratorio, pero no mencionó nada más.

Madame Christmas asintió.

—Puede que no sea mucha información, pero nos ayudará a estar prevenidos. En este negocio lo peor que te puede pasar es que te pillen por sorpresa. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la experiencia?

Riza se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesta a confesar lo incómoda que se había sentido interpretando aquel papel. No quedaba nada más entre ellas de lo que hablar, aún así Riza quería aclarar la sospecha que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato. Quiso sacar el tema de forma indirecta.

—Muchas gracias por hacer que Grumman volviera a tiempo.

Madame Christmas elevó una ceja, entendiendo a qué venían aquellas palabras, pero desvió convenientemente el tema.

—Raven es un viejo conocido, aquí todas sabemos cómo se pone cuando se emborracha.

Aún así Riza notó una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos de aquella mujer. Había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

Cuando Riza salió del local tuvo que contener las ganas de quitarse los zapatos, tirar la peluca a una papelera y correr descalza por las calles. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder ducharse y quitarse todo el maquillaje, para poder volver a ser ella de nuevo.

Paseaba por la avenida solitaria pensando en Madame Christmas y en sus chicas, en que a veces lo más sencillo es lo que mejor funciona: una cara bonita, alcohol y un espejo estratégicamente situado. Aquel local era un verdadero Panóptico diseñado por un genio con gusto por la decoración. Madame Christmas, como reina indiscutible de aquel lugar, había creado una sensación falsa de privacidad. Parecía casi el truco de un prestidigitador, un juego de reflejos que permitía que la dueña pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba desde su posición detrás de la barra.

Se adentró por un par de callejuelas asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Su memoria evocó aquella noche en la que su padre le explicó a su joven aprendiz los que significaba el concepto de Panóptico. Roy había leído la palabra en un libro y aprovechando que el maestro parecía de buen humor le había preguntando. Hawkeye se había acomodado en el sillón y mirando el fuego fijamente empezó a explicarlo; era un dispositivo que permitía vigilar sin que los otros supieran que estaban siendo observados. Se había diseñado como sistema de control en las cárceles, desarrollaba el maestro, pero pronto se descubrió que la idea se podía extender mucho más allá. Después de pronunciar la última frase había caído en uno de sus mutismos ensimismados. Aquella noche Riza soñó con una torre muy alta desde la que podía verlo todo. Aquel recuerdo hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera la columna vertebral. A veces olvidaba que su padre había desertado de la milicia, que quizás aquel era el motivo por el cual se pasó el resto de su vida escondido en aquel pueblo perdido en el que ella creció. Riza se preguntó si su padre también había vivido con la paranoia del saber que todos espían a todos. Con la seguridad de que el ejército no era más que una inmensa red de intereses y de que el resto no eran más que una pieza más del tablero. Roy había entendido todo aquello mucho tiempo atrás, de ahí su promesa. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo que se convertiría su vida en la milicia. Decidió que ella sería los ojos de su Panóptico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, mil gracias a @sobieru , que se animó a hacer un podfic del primer capítulo. Si os interesa está aquí:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312772?view_adult=true
> 
> En segundo lugar os invito a, si os ha interesado mi visión de Madame Christmas, a pasaros por mi fic "Sin perder la clase" En él desarrollo a este personaje, que me parece muy interesante.
> 
> Finalmente comentaros que nunca había escrito sobre espías y me ha costado muchísimo sacar adelante este capítulo, a pesar de tener la idea en la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de francotiradores, así que leí un par de cosillas. Entre ellas que es habitual que los francotiradores interrogan a los supervivientes y testigos y comprueben los cadáveres para saber cosas sobre el enemigo. De ahí la escena de la zanja. Nunca había escrito una escena de guerra y me ha gustado más de lo que jamás creí.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Espejos [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312772) by [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru)




End file.
